


The King and his Captain

by yellowplanet101



Category: Hiro Mashima - Fandom
Genre: Edolas, Edolas Jerza, F/M, Gen, Post-Edolas Arc, Romanca, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowplanet101/pseuds/yellowplanet101
Summary: It has been a week since all magic in Edolas vanished. Mystogan or Jellal has ascended the throne and is now rebuilding the Royal City. However, since he dismissed the former captains, the guards are slacking off. Jellal changes Erza's punishement. A story of a new king and a former knight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own all of the settings and names. I only made the plot.

**Chapter 1 : The New Era**

It has been a week in Edolas since all magic disappeared. King Jellal was in the Royal City, observing the construction of it. You can see all Fairy Tail members are helping the citizens. Near a wrecked building, you can see the former captains trying rebuild it. "Your Highness" someone called. It was Lucy Ashley of Fairy Tail.

"What are you doing in the Royal City" She asked.

"I thought of helping rebuild the Royal City, I've brought some soldiers that can help. Also, I need to keep an eye on the former captains" He said. Of all the former captains, Erza Knightwaler, the only girl, was doing more work than the others. Jellal called a guard near him. "How did former Captain Knightwalker ran the soldiers?" He asked.

"She disciplines the soldiers she handles, Your Highness. Even now, some soldiers are still afraid of her" Jellal thought about it and he has observed that most soldiers were slacking off since Erza was fired. "Keep an eye on Knightwaler and report to me on everything she does. Don't tell anyone about this though" he ordered the soldier.

After that conversation, Jellal returned to the Royal Palace. As he walked down the halls, he saw the soldier's training grounds have turned into the soldier's lounge. Jellal knew he had to assign a new captain.

As the days go by, the royal city has been getting better everyday. Jellal has been getting reports that Erza was doing a great job on her work and scolds the soldiers who were slacking off. Jellal thought about what to do. It will be unfair for the others to give Erza a chance. His hands were tied, he needs her to discipline the other soldiers bit it will still be unfair. Then he thought about something, why not helping him discipline the soldiers be her new punishment. He will make someone the new captain and Erza will assist her. A new punishment that should be kept a secret


	2. The New Punishment

"Erza Knightwalker, you have been requested by the king" a soldier said. Erza, Byro, Sugarboy and Hughes were surprised. This was the first time the king requested one of their presence and of all people, Erza was called. Erza was escorted to the Royal Palace. Erza only thought why would the King ask for her? Will she be executed? So many questions that can be answered later.

Now at the palace, Erza is now being escorted to the throne room. There she saw Jellal, talking to Natsu and Lucy. "Your Highness, Erza Knightwalker is here" Jellal looked her way with serious eyes as she gave him anger. "Everyone except Lucy, Natsu and Knightwalker, please leave the room" Jellal said. As everyone left, Erza walked toward Jellal, Natsu and Lucy. "You requested my presence" She said formally. She never really acknowledge Jellal as a king and refuses to call him 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty'

"I've gathered you all today for one reason. Lucy Ashley, I want you to be the new captain of the royal guards. During the battle that took place last week, I have observed your battle strength. I believe you'll be perfect for the job" The three were surprised, especially Erza. Is this the reason why he called her? to show her that her position can be replaced by someone weaker than her. "If that is what his Highness wish, I would gladly accept" Lucy said. Natsu was congratulating Lucy but deep in thought, he feels sorry for the soldiers. "And Knightwalker, will be assisting Lucy Ashley and help her discipline the soldiers. That will be your new punishment. Do well and you and the other former captains will be free but will not be allowed to leave the royal city. If you go beyond my expectations, I will give you back your old position if you are willing to" Erza was shocked at what Jellal said bu she knew she is not in the position to disobey the King.

"Your Highness, I'm going to work with the Fairy Hunter?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't call me Fairy Hunter, that's not my title anymore"

"I can call you whatever I want Fairy Hunter. I've never been afraid of you until now" Lucy said while she was breaking Natsu's back like always.

"Stop Fighting" Jellal ordered. "Knightwalker, you'll be working under the command of Lucy Ashley. I teamed you both because Lucy can help the soldiers in battle strategy and Knightwalker will help discipline the soldiers. That is all, your work will start the day after tomorrow. Knightwalker you will be staying with Coco. She insists it" After that, Natsu, Lucy and Erza left the throne room where Coco was waiting for Erza. "Erza! I've missed you!" Coco hugged her out of nowhere as Erza hugged her back. "Coco, how are you?" Lucy and Natsu left leaving Erza and Coco.

Coco and Erza walked down the hallway as they talked

"So I'll be staying at you place?" Erza asked.

"I heard about your new punishments and I asked the King to let you stay with me"

"It's weird though, the King never called me by my first name"

"Maybe He and the Earthland Erza had a bad history and seeing you here makes him remember of her"

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder what does his counterpart looks like?"

"I'm guessing they have the same face but with different attitudes" 

"You're right. Let's call it a day, so where do you live now?"

"I have a room in the royal palace and that's where you'll be staying"

"Thanks so much Coco"

"Anytime" They went into Coco's room and slept for they know work will be starting soon.


	3. The Small Talk

Erza woke up early for today was her first day of her new work, or punishment as Jellal said. Erza couldn't help but wonder, why would the king choose her when the guys are better than her. Even though she knows she is kind of boyish she couldn't help but wonder what is going on Jellal's head.

Around the same time, Jellal woke up as well. He couldn't help but think about Erza. In his time in Earth land, he knew that Erza and Jellal there loved each other but they couldn't be together. He thought that if they were meant to be together, wouldn't that make him and Erza meant for each other as well. Still, we wanted to make sure but he has to clear his head. He got out of his chambers and walked down the hall of the palace. The sun hasn't gone up yet but he can see that in front of Coco's room is a red headed girl deep in her thoughts

"Knightwalker" he called. She tuned to him and didn't show any emotion at all.

"King Jellal" she said with no emotions.

"I hope your ready for today, I expect a lot from you" he said. Deep down, he was angry because she shows no emotion towards him.

"Of course, King Jellal. I will not let you down" She feels angry at him as well because of his new punishment. Because she doesn't recognized him as a king, she doesn't call him "You Majesty" and "Your Highness". It doesn't suit him.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave" he said. We walked away with an emotionless face but deep down, he was angry and still deep in thought. Erza didn't mind him and went back into Coco's room. She sat on the chair near Coco's bed and thought about some things. 

 _"Will I want my old position back? Will I serve the one I hate so much?"_ she thought. She will figure out it soon enough but she must get ready for the day is about to begin.


	4. The First Day

The day has come when Erza and Lucy will start working. Erza got up early, trying not to wake up Coco and went out to the palace halls. It was so peaceful there, even though people only see her tough side, she always loved the peaceful air the morning brings.

"Aren't we up early?" She head a voice. She was surprised to see it was Jellal.

"King Jellal, what are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I thought I'd come and stroll around the palace fore a while since nobody is awake but it seems I was mistaken" Jellal talked as if we treated like a prince his whole life. But Erza didn't mind this.

"Well, I'll shall be returning Coco's room, excuse me" As she turned away, she reached for the door, before she could fully close the door, she hear him say "I expect great thing from you". Erza think she might have gone deaf because of what Jellal said. She thought it maybe it was just her imagination. AS she got dressed for her first day, she tried to forget the words she heard earlier. 

 

"Coco, I'm going out first. See you later" she called to Coco as she left their room. She went to the training guards where the soldiers where all sitting down as if they should keep their guard down. She walked fast to the training guards and shouted "What the Hell are you doing?! Get Up! Training is about to begin!" all the soldiers followed her reflexively and formed a line.

 

"It seems like The Fairy Hunter is here" Lucy  said as she was walking towards Erza with Natsu. "So these are the King's soldiers. Well from now on, I will be your captain and Fairy Hunter here will be my assistant so show some respect" Lucy commanded. Lucy taught the soldiers battle strategies she observed whenever she has to fight soldiers back in the day when Fairy Tail was a dark guild. It impressed Erza but of course she could not say that out loud. 

 _"I expect great things from you"_ 'why did I have to remember that?' Erza told herself. She distracted herself from remembering the one she hates.

 

Meanwhile, Jellal was observing Erza and Lucy, hoping they wouldn't fight. He only saw Erza's technique once when she was fighting Erza Scarlet. He truly does not regret bringing her back. Jellal left and went to the Royal City. He was planning on visiting some familial faces.

 

"Your Majesty, are you going to visit the Royal City again?" Coco asked as she saw Jellal exiting the Palace.

 

"Yes, I am. Would you like to come with, Coco?" Coco nodded for she missed her old comrades and wanted to see them. Coco was also thinking of apologizing to Fairy Tail, after all, she was given a second chance to redo her life. They boarded the carriage and went to the Royal City.

 

"Your Majesty, do you miss Earth land Fairy Tail?" she asked.

 

Jellal smiled. "Yes, I do. But I'm not sad because Natsu said that Fairy Tail will be always looking my way" he answered. Now, he wants to meet the Edolas Fairy Tail because this is the land where he was born. Being gone for years, he wants to learn what has changed and what has not.


End file.
